


Like a Silhouette in Dreams

by MajorAccent



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He thinks on how fucked he must be, first Karen and now this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Silhouette in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> According to tumblr, I wrote this eleven months ago.
> 
> Title comes from Kimbra's "Cameo Lover," embarrassingly enough.

Lip sighs, watching the vapor curl around itself as he took another drag from the cigarette. Inside he can hear Fiona’s muffled voice barking orders to Deb and Carl, telling them to do their share of the chores. Ian comes out, dressed in his work clothes, because Linda hates when he shows up with holes in his shirt, and looks surprised to see him out there.

“Hey,” Lip says, voice rough with smoke.

“Hey,” Ian replies, corner of his mouth upturned in amusement.

“You heading out?” Lip asks, offering up the filter between his fingers. Ian only nods, leaning forward and putting his lips in the exact same place Lip had his.

“You tutoring later?” Ian exhales, knowing that they need to make the gas bill by the end of the week or their heat would shut off again. Lip nods, expecting to put in fifty dollars.

“See ya,” Ian says, walking out the alleyway.

Lip takes another pull, shaking his head at himself as he flicks the butt into the snow. He thinks on how fucked he must be, first Karen and now this. Sure, it’s not immediate family anymore, but he knows he’s just splitting hairs to make himself feel justified when he’s cleaning his hand off with toilet paper.

Thinking back to when Ian told him about Linda finding out about him and Kash he laughs bitterly. "Forbidden fruit," is what she called him. "Forbidden fruit is damn right," he mutters to himself, remembering where he was when Vee turns her head to give him a look. "Nothing. Have to write an essay later," he covers quickly. She shrugs, accepting it as the TV flicks to another commercial.

When Ian comes back Lip ignores the the hand-shaped bruises on his hips.

He ignores the jealously that blooms because they're not from him.

He hopes Ian will ignore the stifled, strangled moans and pants coming from his side of their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.foldedpinup.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if you feel like yelling at me.


End file.
